


Okay

by em0kii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleeptalking, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), no romantic relationships, takes place after Doomsday/destruction of L'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0kii/pseuds/em0kii
Summary: A few moments of silence passed as Tommy seemed to calm down. Tubbo hoped that was the end of his nightmare and that Tommy could get a peaceful night’s sleep out of it still, that he’d go back to sleep and forget the dream by morning. Oh how desperately he hoped in vain.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time! I've never written on Ao3 before, so if you have any pointers for how I can tag better in the future, please let me know! I'm also very unaware of literally every aspect of this website LMAO
> 
> If you enjoy it, kudos comments are greatly appreciated! :D

The sky was overcast as rain beat down almost as heavy as the incessant sticks of dynamite from platforms high above them. 

A god looked down on the wake of destruction he had wrought on the joke nation below him. From behind the smiling mask...he laughed. It wasn’t a joyous laugh, but a jeering one, filled to the brim with malice and spite as he watched the nation he despised blown to hell once again. For good.

Tommy stood at the center of the destruction, weaving around falling TNT and debris, nimbly finding his footing and hoping it held as the world he knew crumbled around him. 

“Tubbo!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, not even sure if he made any sound over the constant ring of explosions. The only other sound he heard...was that manic laughter from above. He began to breathe heavily, looking around him at his home being destroyed. Remembering that laughter, that voice. Remembering feeling powerless and small. Remembering he didn’t stand a chance...

He felt a hand grip his as he whipped around, finding the terrified, but smiling, face of his best friend giving him a look that attempted to be reassurance but was unintentionally clouded by fear. The world seemed to go quiet for just a moment as he was pulled out of the dark, crashing waves of his thoughts and into the comfort of his best friend’s gaze. 

“I’m right here.” He heard Tubbo’s reassuring voice ring clearly in the eye of the storm.

And Tommy smiled, almost tricked into being relieved. But suddenly, after that millisecond of quiet, the storm struck them once again. They were thrown back by an explosion a few feet away. In the moment that Tommy had stopped, he had forgotten his surroundings. He felt their grip disconnect from the force of the blow as they were both separated once again. 

Tommy blinked away his white vision as he heaved himself to his knees, pushing the searing pain back down underneath his adrenaline as he gasped for air after being winded from the impact. He heard muffled explosions as a loud ringing in his ears played on loop. His thoughts came back to him one by one, until the most important one hit.

“TUBBO!!” He shouted again, using what little breath he was struggling to regain as he scrambled to his feet, disregarding the weapon he had dropped as he ran through the destruction once again. He pushed past and stumbled over debris, looking frantically for that friendly face, those blue eyes, that mop of messy brown hair, anything. His search was violently interrupted as another explosion went off directly to his right, throwing him against a pillar to his left as he fell to his knees. He gasped for breath, hearing that laughter all but surround him, hearing Technoblade’s spiteful voice sneer “Welcome home, Theseus.”, hearing explosion after explosion, each one bringing him back to different memories in exile as he choked out a final, pitiful sob for his best friend. 

—

Tubbo opened his eyes as he was roused from sleep, a bolt of fear shooting through him as he didn’t recognize his surroundings in his haziness before remembering the previous night’s events. He was in Tommy’s home, in the room that once belonged to Vikk. It was nearly empty now though, something Tubbo would like to change in the future.

He pulled himself up to sit as he wrapped the blanket closer around him, resting against the wall to his side as he tried, and failed, not to think. Why did he care so much about L’manberg’s destruction...in recent months, that place had only brought him pain. Under Schlatt he was stressed constantly, but nothing compared to having to give up his best friend for the nation. He thinks a part of him got lost that day, the part of him that cared so deeply about things and the part that hurt when those things were destroyed or threatened. He’s not sure if he’ll ever find that part of himself again...

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the reason he had woke up in the first place, he deduced. He heard Tommy’s voice ever so quietly coming from downstairs.

Tubbo hadn’t always been a light sleeper, he had to learn how to be during the first war. Small noises, especially those belonging to people, had always woken him up since.

He actually didn’t know where Tommy slept in his house anymore. He thought it was in the room he was bunked in now. He threw the covers off and was hit with a chill, the stone room not making the best insulator. The cold went straight through him as he shivered slightly. It pierced his skin even though he wore one of Tommy’s older sweatshirts, having nothing left of his own after the destruction. He wondered if he’d always been that cold...with a huff, he crept down the stairs almost silently, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, following what sounded like Tommy having a hushed conversation. He wondered who else was here so late, especially that he didn’t hear come in. 

He turned a corner and the pieces clicked together. Tommy was huddled on a makeshift cot as he tossed and turned in his sleep, with nothing but a thin blanket being used as a cover. Tubbo couldn’t help but feel a fond annoyance at his friend giving him the nice bed upstairs without letting him know he didn’t have a better place to sleep. He knew it was because Tommy knew Tubbo never would’ve let him do that had he known better. And it was so like Tommy.

“You idiot, you’re going to catch a cold...” Tubbo muttered to himself lightheartedly, taking the blanket from around his shoulders and tossing it over his shivering friend. He remembered Tommy having the tendency to sleep talk and even sometimes sleepwalk on occasion, something he figured he’d have to get used to again, not that he minded. Anything was better than the bitter silence that made room for the loudest thoughts he suffered through during his lonely presidency. Despite the thoughts creeping into the back of his mind, he smiled at the sentiment of Tommy’s gesture. 

That smile fell as soon as Tommy shifted to face him, still sleeping. He caught the glint of the tears on his cheeks in the room’s dim lamplight, however, as he began to mutter and jerk suddenly in his sleep. 

Tubbo immediately knelt next to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder in concern, not to wake him, but to provide subconscious comfort as his breathing seemed to elevate. He learned his lesson to not try to wake Tommy during a nightmare after the first war. It ended with a cracked nose and several guilty apologies as the other laughed it off.

The brunette picked up on the occasional word or two between the muttering and quiet, distressed whines that escaped his throat as he slept.

“Please...Dream...’m sorry, please, ‘m so sorry, sorry...” almost on loop. Tubbo could hardly ever get Tommy to apologize as a joke, he had never heard him say sorry that often in his entire life...his blood boiled as thoughts of what his best friend was subjected to during his exile to make him feel this way entered his mind, all of them terrible, but paling in comparison to what actually occurred.

A few moments of silence passed as Tommy seemed to calm down. Tubbo hoped that was the end of his nightmare and that Tommy could get a peaceful night’s sleep out of it still, that he’d go back to sleep and forget the dream by morning. Oh how desperately he hoped in vain. 

Tommy began to stir again, tears in his eyes while breathing quickly and irregularly once more like he was gasping for breath. Tubbo began to run his fingers gently through Tommy’s hair, lightly trying to calm him as well as he could. He knew better than to wake him during a nightmare, but it broke what was left of his heart to see him this distraught. It was a side of him no one hardly ever saw. Tubbo’s seen it a few times, but Tommy stubbornly doesn’t like letting people know he feels things. 

“Where are you...?” Tommy whimpered quietly...desperately. His hands flexed open and closed, like he was grasping for something out of reach. Tubbo removed his hand to let him move freely as he began to move more sporadically in his sleep. The second his hand left his shoulder, one of Tommy’s hands immediately reached for it and held it so tight it almost hurt.

“I can’t- where- Tubbo!” He cried out in distress as tears seemed to freely flow from his eyes now, sending pangs through Tubbo’s heart as he winced. He hated hearing Tommy shout his name like that because he had a pretty good idea of what was going on in his head. The same types of dreams have plagued Tubbo since his execution. Since the final control room really, but they only got violently bad after the execution.

“I’m right here...I’m always going to be right here...” Tubbo spoke quietly, holding Tommy’s hand that was grabbing his other with both hands as he squeezed gently back. “We’re okay...” he lied quietly, so well that even he believed it for a moment. 

Tommy’s grip relaxed as his eyes fluttered open, blinking out the remaining tears as his breath hitched. He took a few moments to realize Tubbo was in front of him and he was holding on to him. 

He quickly let go and sat up. 

“‘M sorry,” Tommy said quickly with a shaky grin as he quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry-“ he repeated, but was interrupted as he was enveloped in a big hug as the older of the two nearly bowled him over, hugging him tightly. 

“Don’t apologize...It’s not your fault...None of it was your fault...” Tubbo muttered. Tommy paused, taken back by the hug before quickly hugging his best friend back, burying his face into his shoulder. 

Tommy didn’t know what he’d let slip while he was sleeping, or if Tubbo even knew how much Tommy needed to hear those words, even if he didn’t believe them. His shoulders began shaking as tears filled his eyes again. Tubbo pretended not to notice, only rubbing comforting circles on his back. 

“D-Don’t...Don’t leave me…” Tommy whimpered quietly, sounding so uncharacteristically weak and pathetic. His cadence paired with the weight of his words sent pangs of sympathy and grief through Tubbo’s nerves as he hugged his best friend closer, running his hands comfortingly through his bonde hair.

“I’ll always be right here...I’m not going anywhere...not again.” Tubbo reassured him, hugging him tighter. The soft sound of crying filled the air and Tubbo’s heart visibly shattered with each sniffle until he was crying as well. “Never again...” 

Maybe he did still feel things...just a little. He couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly to himself at the sentiment as he nuzzled comfortingly into Tommy’s neck. 

Both of them didn’t need to speak to know exactly how the other felt. An outsider looking in would call what they were sitting in “silence”, but every gesture, every look, every muscle twinge spoke volumes to the other. They both allowed themselves to be more vulnerable in this moment than either of them had been with another person in months.

It had been maybe 20 minutes of them sitting like this, both of them having finally cried themselves out, before Tommy yawned, utterly exhausted.

Tubbo patted his back gently, yawning in response. “You should go back to sleep, big man...” Tubbo said hoarsely, clearing his throat quietly. His words were parting, but neither of them moved to let the other go. 

“I...” Tommy started, but paused, hugging Tubbo tighter. 

He didn’t have to say anything else. Tubbo made the first move to pull away and he smiled softly at the younger. He stood up and took Tommy by his hand, grabbing the blanket with his free arm. 

For a moment, panic shot through Tommy’s system. He was afraid Tubbo would leave him and he’d be left alone again. His fears subsided as Tubbo turned back around to him, his grip on his hand tightening as he motioned towards the door with his head.

“You’re not sleeping down here, idiot.” He smiled, a teasing, lighthearted tone in his voice. Tommy looked up at him before smiling lightly and standing up, following him back upstairs. 

Both of them have always had trouble sleeping since the first war. Anytime one would have a nightmare, the other would end up comforting them until they both fell asleep. After Tubbo’s execution, they never didn’t share a room again. It was rough for awhile, Tubbo would avoid sleeping for days just so he wouldn’t have to live through another nightmare. His scars still felt like phantom burns sometimes on the bad nights. But Tommy became exceptionally good at comforting Tubbo after that. Now it was his turn, Tubbo figured. And he didn’t mind one bit. 

They both quietly assumed their regular positions. It felt like years since they had slept like this, even though it had only been a month or so. They were second nature to the boys though. Tommy slept nearest the wall to avoid any sleepwalking disasters, and Tubbo on the outside because he couldn’t stand the feeling of being trapped by any walls.

As soon as Tubbo was settled, Tommy was the first to tuck his head wordlessly under Tubbo’s chin, clinging onto him like a lifeline. Tubbo couldn’t say he blamed him, but he held back the quiet giggles that threatened to bubble up at the irony of Tommy always claiming he was the clingy one. He opted not to comment on it anymore tonight. But maybe, just maybe, during one of the awkward silences between them that tended to happen a bit more often since Tommy returned from exile, he’d jab playfully about it and Tommy would aggressively deny it ever happened and they’d both laugh about it like before...everything.

It was then, Tubbo realized, that it might be okay. That, despite everything, they were still somehow here together. That they’d be okay. And for the first time in months, he fell asleep with a content smile, finally at peace.


End file.
